Mizuki
by Fauxfire101
Summary: Sesshomaru meets a young girl called Mizuki. She can hear thoughts, which isn't as cool as it sounds, because of a curse put on her by fire demons. Can she and Sesshomaru break the curse?
1. Chapter 1

Sesshomaru glanced back through the mist. The little green kappa demon Jaken was waddling along behind him.

"Jaken, hurry up. Father said that he wished for me to be at this place by sundown. He said that there was someone he wanted me to meet," said Sesshomaru.

"Yes milord!" agreed Jaken, running after Sesshomaru as fast as his tiny green legs could carry him.

Sesshomaru crossed the border between forest and meadow, with Jaken close behind.

"Father. What is it you wished for me to see?" asked Sesshomaru. Inutaisho raised his hand to silence Sesshomaru. He pointed his clawed hand at a human girl lying on the ground, fast asleep. She looked very peaceful, like she was having a very good dream. By her size, Sesshomaru guessed that she was about fifteen. She had unruly black hair that fell over her eyes. She wore a ragged green outfit. (Just like kohaku's) Despite her ragged attire, she looked… beautiful.

"Lovely, isn't she," said Inutaisho quietly with a smile.

"Why is it you wish for me to meet this girl?" asked Sesshomaru.

"Oh, yes. You see, her name is Mizuki. She came upon me just more than a fortnight ago. I thought that she would be in good hands with you, my son," answered Inutaisho. Sesshomaru boiled with anger.

"You expect me to take a human girl with me?" he hissed, outraged. Mizuki grumbled, waking up.

"Good morning Lord Inutaisho. And I'm guessing you are Lord Sesshomaru," said the girl sleepily.

"Good morning, Mizuki. Did you sleep well?" asked Inutaisho.

"Yes, Lord Inutaisho. I dreamt that the sky stopped turning red. I dreamt it so hard, but then at the very end of the dream it turned red again. It was still red when I woke up," she said quietly. Sesshomaru looked at Inutaisho questioningly.

"Mizuki, tell Sesshomaru about the fire demon's curse," said Inutaisho.

"All right, Lord Inutaisho," said the girl.

"Once, a very long time ago, when I was only five years old, my family was killed by fire demons. My mother and my father both burned. I made it out alive, but one of them put a curse on me. Now, the sky turns red whenever someone is feeling upset, especially when they are angry. It's like a million voices are screaming right in my ears. They tell me things I don't want to know. Whenever someone hates me, I know. Stuff like that. But I trained myself to also hear good things. Plus, now I can hear emotions and how people are feeling in more detail. It took a long time to learn how, but I know now. You and Lord Inutaisho are the only ones I can't read, but that is because you are so calm, so your emotion voices are really quiet, quieter than I can hear," said Mizuki.

Sesshomaru nodded. Mizuki was surprised that Sesshomaru had remained his calm self through the entire time she had told the story, but she didn't say so. Sesshomaru might have been offended and angry because it might have sounded like she thought Sesshomaru was weak. Inutaisho had warned her that Sesshomaru was offended easily by that kind of thing, though he tried not to show it.

"Sesshomaru, I want you to take care of Mizuki because I have the empire to take care of. She has no yen, and no family. She is only fourteen years old, and has nowhere to stay. Take her with you," said Inutaisho firmly. Sesshomaru sighed and beckoned to the girl Mizuki. He turned around and started to walk away.

Mizuki smiled. She had known Sesshomaru would let her come with him in the end. She ran and gave Inutaisho a hug, which he did not expect, and then she ran into the woods after Sesshomaru.

''Milord! How could you possibly let a human come with us?" asked Jaken, outraged.

Mizuki plugged her ears as the sky began to turn bright red, the color of fire. Her surroundings became blurred, and the voices started.

_He hates you!_

_He haaatesssss you!_

_He wishes that the fire demons had gotten yoooouuuu toooooooooooooooooo!_

"Stop Jaken! Please!" she begged. Jaken took no notice of her. Her ears hurt from all the noise. Her eyes stung with tears as the fire-colored sky burned at her mind.

_Hates you!_

_Hates you!_

_HATES YOU!_

Sesshomaru saw Mizuki with tears running down her face. In one smooth motion, he grabbed Jaken and hurled him away. As Jaken's screams got quieter and he flew further away, the voices quieted down. Mizuki fell to her knees and wept. She wept hard. She cried herself into a deep sleep.

When she woke up, she found herself lying on the back of a green, scaled demon. The demon had a saddle on. It had to heads, both in muzzles.

"You're awake," said Sesshomaru in a monotone.

"Uh-huh," replied Mizuki. Her head still hurt from the red sky.

"Where is Jaken?" she asked, not knowing that Sesshomaru had hurled him away.

"I hurled him away. When I came across him, he was with his people. I must have hurled him right into kappa demon territory. They insisted that he stay with them for a while, for some reason I could not fathom. They gave me this demon, which has no name, to carry you upon," said Sesshomaru.

"Okay. So how long will Jaken be gone?" asked Mizuki.

"A fortnight, at the very least," answered Sesshomaru in his icy voice. They flew on, Seshomaru flying on his own now, not on the green, two-headed demon.

Then, the wind started blowing. Two huge, red demons appeared.

"Oh no," cried Mizuki, "The fire demons!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: Hi I finished this one pretty fast. Sorry, it's a bit short. Please review! I love being put in favorites, but nothing is like reviews!**

**Disclaimer: **

**Fauxfire101: I won't say it!**

**Guy: Then no fanfictions for you**

**Fauxfire101: I won't say the five words of pain! You can't make me!**

**Guy: Oh yes I can! (about to press delete button on account)**

**Fauxfire101: NO! Okay okay. I do not own Inuyasha. (bursts into tears)**

**Guy: Ok bye**

**Fauxfire101: That was wierd**

Mizuki cowered low in the two-headed demon's saddle.

_Please don't let them have seen me please don't let them have seen me! _she prayed. But it was no use.

"Dai, it is the marked girl!" hissed one of the large red figures.

_Flashback_

_Mizuki tried to run, but there was nowhere to go._

"_You can't hide from us, Izure ka o maku!" hissed one of the fire demons. (I think that means marked one)_

"_Izure ka o maku?" the small girl asked terrified. She looked at her palms and saw fire-red lines that were burned into her skin._ 火災の空_That was the mark burned into her skin. It was the Japanese symbol for fire sky. (sorry if the symbol didn't show up in the fanfiction)_

'_Fire sky?" she asked, even more terrified than before. _

"_You will know soon. Even if you get away. We will find you. We will always find you!"_

_End of Flashback_

The largest of the fire demons, which Mizuki knew to be Dai, flew forward, towards the place where the two-headed demon hovered.

The fire demons were truly gruesome creatures. Their torsos were a dark shade of burgundy. At their waists, the red skin was replaced by brown fur. A long horn protruded from each of their foreheads. They had humane faces and hair. They all had their black hair in a long braid that flowed back in the wind. But Mizuki knew how they usually looked. Usually, they had the faces of bulls. She shivered and cowered down even more.

Dai reached out to grab Mizuki. Mizuki screamed. But just as the huge, red, clawed hand was about to grab Mizuki by the throat, green beams of light sliced through its red skin and cut the hand off. Mizuki turned around to see the source of the light. It had been Sesshomaru.

"You… I'll rip you to shreds!" screamed the outraged demon. Thankfully, for some reason, the fire demons' feelings never made the sky turn red.

"Try me," said Sesshomaru, amused. The demon leaped at Sesshomaru, but Sesshomaru easily dodged away from it.

"Fly away on the demon," Sesshomaru said quietly to Mizuki. When the fire demons were all distracted by Sesshomaru, she pulled on the demon's reins and directed him away. She wondered how Sesshomaru would find her. Would he even find her at all?

"Demon, do you have a name?" she asked the demo, knowing that it was too primitive to answer.

"I will call you Kyaria. Do you like it?" Mizuki asked. The demon grunted, and Mizuki took it as a yes.

"Good," she said. Then she began to worry about Sesshomaru as Kyaria flew on. What if he had lost? Of course not. But still…

Mizuki told Kyaria to land. He obeyed, and landed in a small clearing in the middle of a forest. Mizuki went to look for food. She found a big melon. She came back with it and split it open on a rock. Kyaria ate some grass and then went to sleep. Mizuki ate her melon, and then followed Kyaria's example. She wished that Sesshomaru would come back soon.

The next morning Mizuki woke up late. She had had no dreams, or at least she couldn't remember having any dreams. She got up and looked around. To her dismay, she saw that Sesshomaru was still not there. She sighed and went to find more food. She hoped that Sesshomaru was okay.

Sesshomaru wasn't losing. The fire demons weren't losing. No one was losing. No one was winning. Sesshomaru wanted it to end. He wanted to finish this fight and get back to his Mizuki.

His Mizuki? Where did that come from? Oh well.

"Die," he said. He sliced right through the fire demons. All of them. They were evaporating.

"Good. They're finished," he said aloud. Then he heard laughter.

"He he he. We don't die that easily. Just you wait. We'll be back."

**To be Continued**

**Vuahahahaha **

**Me evil**

**I couldn't let them die that easily could I? I'll update soon. I promise. And this time it will be longer. Review please! **

**P.S. I highly recommend the works of Drama Kagome (especially Misa), BlackRosetheVampire, and XNekoKagsX**

Dictionary - View detailed dictionary

**adjective **

記号のついた

**Translate any website**

Nord-Cinema-France

-China

-Polish

Zamalek Fans-Arabic

-Denmark

Spiegel Online-Germany

Komika Magasin-Swedish

Vogue-France

-France

L'Express-France

Arte Toreo-Spain

Venezuela Tuya-Spanish


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I know that I have to say this so I will. Sigh. I do not own Inuyasha**

**Author's Note: I am so sorry about the wait. My computer kept shutting down on me. Eventually, I had to switch to the old computer, the Dinosaur, and that took forever to get to work. Plus, each time I rewrote it, it got shorter. Super sorry. Please forgive me**

Sesshomaru flew over meadows and lakes, forests and caves. He was following Mizuki's chocolate-lavender scent. Finally he came to a small clearing in the woods. He saw Mizuki leaning back against the two-headed demon. She was singing quietly.

"The kyaria (carrier),

The kyaria,

The kyaria of me.

The kyaria,

The kyaria,

The kyaria I wish to be.

The kyaria took me on-

Forever,

The kyaria didn't let me down-

Not ever.

Kyaria,

Kyaria,

Oh Kyaria,

Of me." she sang. She had a beautiful voice. Sesshomaru stayed in the sky and listened to her sing.

"Kyaria,

Carry m far-i-a,

To the moon-i-a,

To a star-i-a,

Oh kyaria,

Don't leave me,

Don't break my heart-i-a,

Oh kyaria,

Don't drop me,

I'll fall so very far-i-a," she sang on in her melodic voice.

"Kyaria, kya-a-aria,

Kyaria of me,

Oh kyaria,

Kyaria,

The kyaria I wish to be," she finished. Sesshomaru wanted to clap, but didn't. He was surprised to hear clapping from below.

A little girl walked out of the bushes. Sesshomaru was surprised that he hadn't smelled her. By the looks and scent of her, she was a young wolf demon. She had bright orange hair and pointed ears. She smiled, revealing little fangs.

"Why hello!" said Mizuki, "May I ask who you are?"

"I am Asake. Pleased to meet you. You sing beautifully!" said the little wolf demon. She wore a leather skirt and a fur shawl. In her hair was a purple lily.

"Thank you Asake. Have you seen a dog demon called Sesshomaru around here?" asked Mizuki.

"You mean the one that is right above us?" asked Asake. Mizuki looked up to see Sesshomaru lowering himself to the ground. She ran up to him and threw her arms around him.

"I was so worried," she said after a minute, pulling back, "What took you so long?"

"You went farther than you thought," said Sesshomaru simply.

"Oh. Did you defeat them? Is the curse finally broken?" asked Mizuki. Sesshomaru pretended like he hadn't heard her.

"Oh," said Mizuki sadly, knowing that Sesshomaru hadn't broken the curse by killing the fire demons.

"Are you forgetting about someone?" asked the little wolf demon.

"Sorry Asake! So, where are you from?" asked Mizuki, getting onto her knees so that she would be more level with Asake.

"I am from the Northern wolf clan. Papa is the leader of the tribe! We were on an important mission, but I got lost, and I can't find my family. Could you teach me that song?" asked Asake. She showed no sadness or fear when she said she were lost.

"Aren't you worried about your papa? Don't you want to find him?" questioned Mizuki, a little confused.

"Ugh. No. He doesn't sing. At first I was scared and worried and I wanted to go home. Then I heard your singing and changed my mind. Can I live with you and the two demons?" asked Asake.

'_What a funny kind of girl,' _thought Mizuki. Mizuki looked at Sesshomaru for approval. He made no move to say yes or no.

"We will take care of you until we find your papa. May I ask what your mission was?" asked Mizuki.

"We are on a mission to destroy fire demons!" said Asake proudly. Mizuki gasped.

"You are too? Good. You're going to help us," said Asake matter-of-factly.

"We are?" said Mizuki with a smile.

"Yes. Now follow me," said the girl. She turned around and started walking deeper into the forest. Sesshomaru looked at Mizuki and raised an eyebrow. She shrugged and started walking after Asake. They walked through the trees and undergrowth, and finally came to another clearing. There, sat a small blanket, a fire pit, and something that looked like a knapsack made of canvas. Asake dumped out the contents of the canvas bag. Inside, were three strangely colored plants and another canvas bundle. This, Asake opened carefully. She drew out four small weapons.

"What are those for?" asked Mizuki.

"Killing fire demons, stupid," replied Asake. She laid the weapons out in a circle. They all glinted in the sunlight.

"Which of you will go first?" she asked.

"For what?" asked Mizuki.

"Picking your weapon, of course," said Asake impatiently.

"Okay… What do I do?" asked Mizuki. Asake simply pulled Mizuki's hand out in front of her. She placed a pebble in Mizuki's hand. Then she took Mizuki's hand with her own and held it up. Then she started to chant.

"No hitotsudearu oshiete kanojo no,

Mazu jiban no ude no naka de kanojo o,

Tsurete iku,

To kuredoru kanojo wa eien ni,

Mnoni kanojo o tsurete iku," she sang quietly. As she sang, the four weapons began to glow. They got brighter and brighter and turned spun around so fast that you could barely see them. When Asake finished, they went back to normal. All but one. It was still glowing as bright as ever. Asake opened up Mizuki's hand and extracted the stone. 手裏剣 was engraved into the stone. Asake nodded at the stone.

"I thought so. Take the shuriken throwing star. It chose you," said Asake. Mizuki hesitantly grabbed the throwing star. At touch, it started to burn her hand. She screamed in pain. Sesshomaru tried to take the object away so that it would stop burning Mizuki, but Asake jumped in front.

"I forgot that she wasn't demon. If she stops now, she will die. If she continues, she will be okay and she will have a weapon that will never, ever abandon her. Sesshomaru unwillingly stepped back. When the screaming stopped, マスター was burned into her hand. Mizuki glanced up with a smile on her face. It was obvious that she did not remember the pain.

"Your turn," said Asake, grabbing Sesshomaru's hand. She repeated the process. The rock now had 刀の剣 carved into it. Asake gestured at a katana sword and Sesshomaru picked it up, slipping it into his belt. Asake put away one of the weapons and picked up the remaining one, a short dagger. She sheathed it and pulled something else out of the bag. It was a bow and arrow. She handed to Mizuki.

"This was Okasan's. She gave it to me, and told me to give it to a friend. Here you go," she said. Then she looked at Mizuki and Sesshomaru.

"Okay," she said, "Let's go slay some fire demons."

**To Be Continued**

**Please review. I only have one review, and that makes me sad and unwanted. Please review. I don't care if you say that it is cruddy. Just please review.**

Dictionary - View detailed dictionary

**verb **

言う

伝える

話す

語る

物語る

申し上げる

申し出る

申し渡す

語らう

言い渡す

言い出す

口走る

伺う

申す

言い付ける

申し聞かせる

仰っしゃる

申し述べる

**Translate over 50 languages**

hoje está ensolarado

děti

sư tử

παραλία

กาแฟ

お元気ですか?

Ich bin vierzig Jahre alt

Comment allez-vous ?

さようなら

आज मेरा जन्मदिन हैं.

Wie gehts?

Je parle un petit peu français.

mijn vriend

La voiture

miracoloso

שמח

มีสีสัน

Простите

Langweilig

Es ist sehr interessant!

Wie spät ist es?

أحب كرة القدم

سلحفاة

χρησμός

rouge

ओह यार!

haydi gidelim

Wie bitte?

escargots

Buongiorno Principessa!

Wie heißen Sie?

¿Cómo estás?

nazdar!

Vær så snill

Pardon ?

बन्दर

Hjelp!

Je ne sais pas !

국수

**Do more with Google Translate**


End file.
